Starlight Resort
Stay in the middle of the action at the iconic Disney hotel beloved by families for generations. The Starlight Resort is a magical place — steeped in history, yet full of modern luxuries — located steps away from the parks and accessible via the world-famous monorail. Slip away for a comfortable nap or an afternoon dip in the mini water park named, Starry Bay. Packed with fabulous dining and unexpected delights, a stay at the Starlight Resort is a vacation all by itself! Hotel Features The Starlight Resort features over 1000 rooms are located in 5 magical building complexes, American - Adventure - Frontier - Fantasy - Tomorrow. Between the buildings, you will find a collection of shops, restaurants and recreation options. Room Types Standard Rooms (Including Premium Views) Standard Rooms feature smart, contemporary styling with touches of Disney character, plus the following features: * One king-size bed or 2 queen-size beds * Complimentary wireless and wired internet * Guests can arrange to receive a phone call from Mickey Mouse. * Cable and satelite television including Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC Family, Disney Cinemagic, and Playhouse Disney (Disney Jr in 2011 - 2012) * Phones with voicemail * Complimentary weekday newspaper * Irons and ironing boards * Hairdryers * Make-up mirrors * In-room safe * Cribs * Roll-away beds * Wheelchair-accessible * All rooms feature views of Fantasmical Fantasia with in-room music. Suites Perfect for larger parties, our finely-appointed suites offer additional space for an extra level of luxury and comfort. Available with 3 bedrooms. Ask about unique suites with special themes including the Perry and Doofenshmirtz Suite, the O.W.C.A. Suite (AKA the Major Monogram suite), and the Mickey and Oswald Penthouse. Concierge Suites For added convenience and luxury, Club level rooms feature the following special benefits: * Priority check-in * Staff available prior to and during your visit for reservations and vacation planning * An exclusive lounge featuring: # Continental breakfast # Breakfast bar # Soda and fresh fruit # Evening wine and cheese reception * Nightly turndown service * DVD players and complimentary movies Recreation Starry Bay Water Park Splash, slide and play in this 10,000-square-foot aquatic paradise — complete with 100-foot-long waterslides, and wave pools. It's more than a mini water park, it's an adventure! Arcades The five video game arcades features new and classic games that are perfect for the whole family. The five arcades are located in all buildings. Disney Characters At select times, Disney Characters are available to meet and greet Guests in all 5 of the buildings' main lobbies. Dining From fine dining, to quick bites, to meals with some of your favorite Disney Characters, at the Starlight Resort you'll find dining options perfect for every member of your family. The O.W.C.A. Workout Room Work out at this state-of-the-art fitness center. The gym is complimentary for all guests. Neonlight City You're just steps away from all of the dining, shopping and entertainment of Neonlight City. There is almost always something exciting happening — even after the parks close! Magic Morning Early Entry On select days, guests of the Starlight Resort with valid Starlight Universe admission are eligible to enter the Park before it opens to the general public. Smoke-Free Hotel The Starlight Resort is a smoke-free hotel. Smoking is permitted only in designated outdoor smoking locations. Category:Hotels